hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
2088 Souix Falls Tornado
2088 Souix Falls Tornado On Tuesday December 7, 2088, Souix Falls was destroyed by a catastrophic EF5 tornado. The tornado hit the city in the morningtime during its annual Pearl Harbor Day Parade. The city suffered 714 deaths, 3-thousand injuries, and severe destruction to its buildings and infrastructure. It is the 3rd worst tornado in Iowa's history, and the deadliest in US history, finally surpassing the devastating TriState Tornadoes of 1925. It is also the widest tornado ever recorded and now holds the record for the fastest tornadic winds ever measured - 344 miles per hour. 'Parade beginning -' 'Tornado -' The tornado began as a vertical Stovepipe tornado about one mile northwest of the town of Chancellor. The tornado destroyed some grain elevators and began tracking northwest at about 50 miles per hour. The tornado then grew steadily in width and was heading straight for Sioux Falls. The Weather Channel issued a Tornado Emergency for Souix Falls at 0945 Central Standard Time. By then it was too late, as the tornado was at the edge of the city of 285-thousand. A Walmart Supercenter in the suburban city of Tea was utterly destroyed. Thirty-five people within it were crushed when the store collapsed. It took two days to rescue the remaining 387 survivors inside. Several vehicles in Tea were thrown for more than a mile. None of the cars could be identified by make or model. The tornado entered the city of Souix Falls at 0951 CST. At this point it was at peak EF5 intensity, measuring just over four miles wide and traveling at nearly 70 miles per hour. The Tornado Emergency for Souix Falls failed to reach the parade in time. As the tornado crossed the city line between Souix Falls and Tea, it passed directly over the interchange between Interstates 29 and 229. The tornado threw hundreds of cars off the freeways and destroyed both overpasses. Ninety-seven people died in the cars and nearly 300 were wounded. The tornado was cutting a diagonal-like path of destruction across the city, from southwest to northeast. This damage path shows up as a brown scar that can be seen from space. Three parking garages in the downtown shopping district were leveled at EF5 intensity. All three garages suffered total collapse. Thousands of cars were crushed under a combined 300 tons of concrete. Two-hundred-eighty-one people died in the parking garages. As the tornado approached the 70-thousand paradors, all they saw was a "wall of dust" in the sky. By the time anyone realised what they were seeing was actually a tornado, it was far too late to seek shelter. Most of the deaths and injuries in this tornado were caused solely by debris hitting people. The tornado's outer circulation winds flattened Downtown Souix Falls in its entirety. The 340-mile-per-hour winds blew several-thousand of the paradors into the Big Souix River. The tornado caused the river itself to start flowing backwards for 30 miles, causing upstream flooding. Category:Violent Tornadoes